


Every Star is a Possible Death

by waterpots



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: We called them names we called them cancers called them accidents





	

**Author's Note:**

> [5/30/17] HELLO!! oh my girl fic exchange!! https://ohmygirlexchange.dreamwidth.org/6570.html
> 
> SO I HAVEN'T PROOFREAD THIS

Everyone was supposed to be in dance practice. The final lineup for the group had been decided, although Mihyun hadn’t heard it yet. She knew she was in it; they’d told her a few weeks before because she’d be the rapper. She was the only person being trained for rap, so it was expected from the minute Jiho came back talking about getting to hear the debut song early, something about a rap part and how weird it sounded with the guide voice.

Jiho was in the group for sure, considering how long she’d been there. The rest of the trainees were pretty sure she would kill for the spot if WM considered not putting her in the group. Oh My Girl was the group name. The reason for the name was kind of cheesy; Mimi almost laughed while reading it, but it didn’t matter. It was a group, eight members, with a set debut day.

Mihyun had been exiled from the dance practice, even though it was the first one that all the final group members would be at. It wasn’t going to be much of anything she was pretty sure; they wouldn’t be working on the debut song at least, so she’d been forced to a practice room to listen to and work on rapping more.

There was someone in the small piano practice room. If Mihyun had been paying attention more she would have noticed and not walked in on the poor girl, but Mihyun was an idiot. It may have been better if the girl had been practicing piano, or a small part of a song, or just goofing off like everyone normally does in the practice room. Instead, of course, the girl was belting a high note. It was impressive—she was good at it, but it was still more embarrassing for both of them, Mihyun frozen in place and the girl impressively unaware for all of three seconds until she fell suddenly silent, staring at Mihyun.

“I was told to come here,” Mihyun blurts out. “I would have noticed you were in here and not come in, but I didn’t.”

“I can see that,” the girl said. “Were you lost inside your mind?”

“Yeah,” Mihyun is talking without thinking. The door is still open and she’ll still frozen except for her mouth, which is working at doublespeed to make up for it. “On a separate plane of existence. There were burritos. You have to excuse me but obviously it was more important.” The girl laughed, which took Mihyun by surprise. She tries to be funny sometimes, but usually it ends in Jiho playing along in the sort of way that ruins the joke or Shiah rolling her eyes, annoyed. They don’t usually laugh.

“Who sent you?”  The girl asked. She sat at the piano bench and motioned for Mihyun to come in more. The rest of Mihyun’s body finally caught up, allowing her to step inside and close the door behind her.

“One of the managers. I got her name, I really did. And I made a point to remember it, but I don’t. Remember, that is.” The girl laughed again. This girl was either really polite, or Mihyun was on a roll. Probably the former. “I’m in the girl group.” Mihyun said, by way of trying to explain herself. “I’m the rapper; I’m here to practice.”

“This is an issue,” the girl said, an amused look on her face. “I’m also in the group.” Mihyun’s eyes widened. She probably should have figured from how familiar the song she was singing sounded. “My name’s Hyun Seunghee I’m the main vocalist. I was _also_ sent here to practice.”

“Oh. This is an issue.” Seunghee laughed again. Seunghee laughs a lot. Mihyun doesn’t really care if it’s polite or fake it’s cute and she wants to hear it more.

“Isn’t it? This is the only practice room they’ve told me about.”

“Same.”

“This is difficult then. I think there’s a-”

“Mihyun.”

“What?”

“My name is Kim Mihyun. You told me yours so I thought you should know mine. My name.”

“Okay.” Seunghee smiled. Mihyun thinks she died at that moment. “Nice to meet you, Mihyun.” Mihyun stared at Seunghee. She was pretty sure her mouth hadn’t closed since she’d opened the door and she wasn’t really sure why. Yes, she was sure; it wasn’t time to go into that.

“What are we going to do about the practice room thing?”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Seunghee said, picking up a few pieces of paper off the piano and folding them. “I’ve done most of what I needed to for today, so I can just go back to the dance practice and you can work here.” Mihyun wanted to argue (Mihyun wanted Seunghee to sing the high note again), but she didn’t. “I’ll see you later,” Seunghee said with another smile. Seunghee smiled a lot. It wasn’t a complaint, but it was something Mihyun noticed. She moved around her to get out of the room, pausing only when Mihyun spoke again.

“You have a really pretty singing voice.” Mihyun’s hand immediately shot over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to verbalize that thought, yet here she was. Seunghee just laughed again.

“I’ll walk in on you practicing sometimes soon to hear how good you are at rapping,” she said, giving a final smile before letting go of the door handle and letting it close.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANCE BUT ISI T?? OF COURSE IT IS IF THERE WASN'T UNREQUITED LOVE WOULD I HAVE WRITTEN IT? BAP BAP BAP HAPPY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS


End file.
